


爱是燃烧的男孩

by tzigane329



Series: 爱是燃烧的男孩 [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Friendship, Government Agencies, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane329/pseuds/tzigane329
Summary: 如果抑制超能力的药物被研制出来，如果有人滥用了这药物，如果Heroes第一季的世界是一个更加黑暗的世界……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love’s the Burning Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611885) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> 译者注：本篇是系列文的上半部，还有下半部等着我继续翻……还是BrighteyedJill聚聚拿手的半AU设定，简而言之，就是Heroes第一季带奴隶设定的AU。第一季全员出场，Petrelli兄弟cp，场面极大，后期会越来越大越来越好看，尤其是下半部～但上半部会有很沉重很黑暗的部分，毕竟有奴隶设定……
> 
> 标题来自美国桂冠诗人Elizabeth Bishop的"Casabianca"。这首诗又有得说了，等全文翻译完成了我再来讲吧……

第一章

 

一阵狂风卷着拍卖场的臭气刮了过来，Nathan Petrelli皱起鼻子，他恨这些地方。不仅仅是因为拍卖场散发着异味且尘土飞扬，他更多是恨那些扑面而来的绝望和痛苦令他无法像其他买家似的在此闲庭信步。Nathan竖起衣领，顶着风迈向他的目的地。

这儿没什么Nathan的熟人，但他依旧不想摘掉墨镜和棒球帽。他不认为在这个离家几千英里外的穷乡僻壤能有什么人认出他来，可风险总是有的。Mohinder曾经反复警告过他关于他独自出行的危险，但Nathan认为这是可接受范围内的风险。他必须得亲自前来，在这件事上他不信任其他的任何人。

Nathan面前的人流渐渐散开，顾客们分头各自查看感兴趣的商品。Nathan并不在乎从哪儿看起，他会一一检查这里的全部商品，只求稳妥。随意左转之后，他来到一排摊子前，这里专营高端奢侈的优质商品，优质到足以符合众议院Petrelli议长的身份，如果议长本人在此挑选的话。但众所周知议长并不在此，他正独自窝在西切斯特的府邸，伏案分析下年度的预算案。

摊主们的目光扫过Nathan，转而寻找更富裕的猎物，并未在他的长外套和破破的棒球帽上停留。尽管如此，他还是坚持钻进每一顶帐篷查看展示的商品。他没抱什么希望，也没怎么气馁，他只是在做必须要做的事。不知疲倦，按部就班，清楚得知只要他付出足够的时间和精力，他会找到想找的。他必须得找到。

他在第三顶帐篷里看到了值得一看的的东西。Nathan走近摊主，摆出一副自信又自大的买家姿态来，这对他来说并不难。“你，就是你。这儿有东西我想看看。”

摊主转身打量了Nathan一番，估算他的潜在购买力，结论是他并不太满意。“你确定这儿有东西给你看？”他问道，唇角挂着一丝轻蔑。

“我确定。”Nathan从口袋里掏出许可证给摊主，一张“第十类持有与购买执照”，允许其所有人持有并处理任何等级的奴隶，从最温顺到最危险的都允许。摊主惊地瞪圆了眼盯着Nathan递过来的卡片。第十类许可证极少发放给普通公民，因此Nathan并不怪摊主如此震惊，或起疑。但这张许可证基本上来说算是合法的，这是他通过Mohinder在国土安全局的不知名朋友拿到的，注册在一位虚构的“Nate Parker”名下。

摊主把许可证交还给Nathan，“请这边来，先生。”他圆滑地应对道，领着Nathan来到商品陈列的空地。六七个关在笼子里的男男女女安静地站在那儿，低眉顺目。他们的这种顺从，这种平静地接受命运的样子已不再使Nathan感到难过。他已然对此麻木了。正如他对这类肮脏的拍卖场上充满同情的视线和奴隶们偶尔会有的尖叫祈求麻木了一样。“您有什么想看的吗，先生？”

Nathan指向末尾，那儿站着一个男人，不太整洁的黑发荡在眼前。“那一个。”

“上好的选择，先生。九号，出列。”摊主喊道。Nathan指定的那个奴隶向前一步，抬起下巴，把视线聚焦在Nathan身后的某个地方。他四肢修长优雅，光滑苍白的肌肤上只有右手腕内侧一处单螺旋的纹身，标志着他的奴隶身份。可他的眼睛是蓝色的，而他的脸，虽然精巧俊俏，却不是他。“24岁，有过两任主人。性情温和，十分顺从，具有绝佳的侍寝技巧。他的上任主人……”

“不感兴趣。”Nathan打断摊主，头也不回地走出帐篷。那个男人不是Nathan要找的。那个男人不是他弟弟。

 

 

西切斯特Petrelli大宅内的地下实验室里，Mohinder Suresh边听着离心机嗡嗡作响边思考着轮回报应，宽恕，和救赎，不确定他究竟还能不能从世人身上得到这些。他想要相信还有这个可能性，鉴于他现在每天都在实验室里捣鼓着各种医药与基因技术，用种种微小的努力试图填平他制造的那个错误深渊。他犯下的罪已无可挽回，亦无从遗忘。

平心而论，这并不是Mohinder一个人造的孽。历史决不会把Mohinder Suresh称作这场悲剧的缔造者。但仅仅是分担他那一份罪孽已是不堪重负，Mohinder早已无心为Lindermann，Bennet，甚至是Nathan这样的人感到抱歉。就是这些人处心积虑构建了这个结果，这些人精心策划了对全世界所有超能人的奴役。他们制定了整个计划，但他们的计划本来并无用武之地，如果他们找不到那个关键方法能让现代智人征服并压制那些基因优胜者的话。

正是Mohinder的研究给这个进化学上的难题提供了解决方案。他开发出一种药物，能够阻断人体读取超能基因序列的能力，从而有效地抑制超能力的产生。Molly Walker的病情给他提供了灵感，余下的无非是把整幅拼图拼完整罢了。他本想找到超能力的解药，或者至少是控制它们的方法，但最后他得到的却是一把双刃剑。药物性能太激烈，一旦被代谢出去之后就会彻底摧毁人体读取任何基因序列的能力，唯有持续服药才能避免出现毁灭性后果。对Mohinder来说这是个可怕的消息，但对那些想方设法控制日益增长的超能力人口的人来说，这可是个天大的惊喜。

药物的应用十分简单，实验体服用一片“奇迹的解药”，24小时内他会失去超能力。接着药物的负面效应开始运作，如果实验体在接下来没有每隔24小时就服用一次药物的话，他会死得极其凄惨。实验证明，药物戒断只会导致死亡。理论上来说，最后药物被彻底从人体内代谢干净之后，实验体可以再次使用超能力，但到达那个阶段时，实验体往往只能痛苦地惨叫，早已无暇他顾。

Mohinder终于了解他和父亲究竟有多天真，以为他们可以制造并控制超能人名单仅用于正途。有那么一瞬他想到了奥斯卡·辛德勒，他的名单对那些要被政府屠杀或奴役的犹太人来说意味着生命。而Suresh家的名单恰恰相反，他们的名单被政府用来清算上面记载的人。他们的名单就是国土安全局一个接一个找到已进化人类的原因，他们每一个人的名字都在Mohinder千辛万苦完成的名单上。确切来说，他的基因方程式运行地如此完美，以至于它至今还在持续不断地提供新的名字，那些能力尚未显现的青少年和儿童的名字。

如今，出于国家安全考量，名单上每一个新的名字都会理所当然地被拘禁，被判处终身奴役，并被给予严格剂量的解药。政府是该药品唯一的授权经销商，他们会按照奴隶数量给持有执照的奴隶主分发相应剂量的解药。正如Nathan在解药制造预算的国会辩论中指出的，药品发放方式是为了保障公共安全，杜绝出现在逃的超能人。奴隶只要错过了一剂解药就会死，但公众们安全了，谁又会在乎呢。

把所有已进化人类打入终身奴役的地狱，就算Nathan曾为他在这件事上所扮演的角色感到惭愧，他也从未向Mohinder透露过任何一丝悔恨之情。Mohinder发现Nathan有个奇怪的盲点，他会对非核心小圈子里的人的安康置若罔闻，而对他的核心小圈子内部的人……Mohinder不由得叹了口气，对这些人，Nathan那近乎愚蠢的忠诚会让他做出匪夷所思的举动。就好比这个周末，他硬是跑到芝加哥南部的一个奴隶拍卖会，只为了追逐匿名线报透露的又一个捕风捉影的消息。

这个周末Mohinder留在西切斯特帮Nathan处理日常事务，也正好让他从NYU学生的求知若渴和实验室助手的围追堵截里逃出来松口气。反正不管怎样他都会来这里，因为他终于觉得自己可能在做一些有用的事，一些好事，他的一项实验看上去像是能成功的样子。他已经在Petrelli府邸的奴隶工作人员身上做了实验，对他们扯谎确实不好过，但Mohinder还是只告诉他们他在试验一种不危险的新型解药，并且已经取得全部所需数据，他们可以回去正常服用抑制能力的常规解药了。现在就看他的新配方能否顺利工作，能否帮他们找回各自的超能力，找回自由。

离心机缓缓停下，最后一批药品制作完成。Mohinder掏出手机，凭记忆按下一串号码，铃声只响了一下。

“说。”

“Hiro，完成了。”

 

 

天在下雨，Peter通常并不在乎下雨天，但棚圈的地面正迅速地变得泥水四溅，轻易就弄脏了他的赤脚和裤子。一阵风带着异味刮过整个棚圈，Peter打了个冷颤，或许他会就此患上肺炎然后病到不得不被送医。他要是有这运气就好了。

棚圈是由户外养狗场改造的，每个棚子只能关一个奴隶。Peter觉得把他们分开关是个合理决定，这个摊子的大部分奴隶都不是什么善茬，尽管无法使用超能力也还是十分危险，那种笼中困兽式的危险。每个在这里的人都经受过不同程度的损害，如果你很值钱的话是不会沦落到拍卖场的这个角落来的。比这儿更差的就只剩格斗场，危险的体力劳动，医疗试验，和最糟糕的窑子了。

Peter知道，今天会有什么人来把他买走的机会微乎其微，亏得他两天前的行为，现在他的记录上多了个大大的红色警示。抛开这个，他并不是什么劣等货，也许被转手过多次，但摊主会宣传成“成熟老道”。摊主更需要头疼的是怎么解释Peter的伤，他确信自己断了一根肋骨，左脚腕也很痛，但他还能走，所以肯定没断。除此之外他浑身上下都在痛。Peter怀念那些可以瞬间痊愈的日子，但这一次他倒真的没那么在意伤痛，这些伤意味着他至少有奋起反抗过。他已经太久太久没有抗争过什么了，对于自己的这一面他感到恐惧，原来他居然可以如此温驯如此顺从地接受现实。不，他再也不会了。

不管这次拍卖之后他会流落去何处，Peter跟自己保证他决不会坐以待毙。他现在折扣打得这么低，说不定会有私人买家觉得天大的便宜不能不占。当然了，那个私人买家得有执照允许他持有D级奴隶才行。就在昨天，Peter轻蔑里带着丝忧虑地看着他的前主人签署文件把他的奴隶等级从C级“难以相处”，改成了D级“狂暴不驯”，确保了Peter会有个异常黯淡，且极有可能异常短暂的未来。他的最新等级意味着他的主人必须持有第十类执照，通常这些执照只会发放给处理暴力不服管教奴隶的专业组织，Peter可一点也不想被卖去那些地方，尤其是他深知自己还依旧……漂亮。他有想过如果自己毁容了的话日子会不会好过一点，比如划花了脸之类的。如果每个来查看他的买家看到的不是魅惑的眼睛，精致的脸孔，修长的手指，他的处境会不会不同？

Peter已经半认真地开始检查他的笼子有没有暴露在外的锐利部分时，他听到有声音接近，转头望向过道，只见摊主矮小油腻的身影正领着一名潜在买家走近他。Peter试图猜测买家的身份，也许是开窑子的，他一路走来都在重点看那些长得好看的奴隶，而不是身强体壮的。买家看上去自信满满，不像摊主似的随身携带管教奴隶用的电击枪，也许他并不需要，又或者他只是太过自大。Peter有种他即将亲身体验出结论的不好预感。

两人在Peter的笼子前停下脚步，摊主递给买家一块资料板，上面大概记录着Peter的各项数据。“这是你昨天入手的？”买家研究着资料发问。

“没错，先生，才刚刚流入市场呢。我得跟您说，相对价格来讲他可是高端商品，可能稍微有点不服管教，但我相信不是您这样的绅士处理不了的问题。”

“他刚被降了一级，跟我说说是怎么回事？”摊主还没来得及开口，买家立即补充道，“到底是怎么回事。”

“根据报告来看只是个别事件，”摊主谨慎地解释，“他插手了另一对主仆之间的事儿。”

“伤到人了？”

“呃，那位主人和一名保安多少受了点伤。”摊主坦白，“要我说啊，是那位主人太松懈了，只要严加管教，这会是笔不错的投资。”

买家考虑了一会儿，“我想看看他整体状况。”

“没问题，先生。”随即摊主冲Peter喊道，“脱！。”

Peter条件反射性地伸手揪起上衣下摆，有一瞬他想要反抗命令，想要贯彻他刚刚下定的决心，但反抗不会带给他任何好处，迟些会有更好的抗争机会。他脱下上衣随手扔在泥地上，反正衣服早就湿透了。接着他熟练地扒掉裤子，双手垂在身侧站好，看着买家审视着自己。一开始，像这样平静地站在这儿是对他来说最难掌握的一项技能，远比后来他被期待展示的那些“侍寝技巧”要难得多。他曾经无比憎恨被审视，被细细评估或检查，憎恨那些漫不经心地把他当作物品般看待的眼神。而事到如今，他已经无动于衷了。

Peter清楚自己没有一个月前看起来能见人，他现在瘦得皮包骨，身上满是两天前被踹得不省人事时留下的淤青。为了不给受伤的左脚腕增加负担，他站立时只能歪歪斜斜地倾向右边。在被卖到拍卖场时他的头发也被剃掉了，没有刘海荡在眼前的感觉十分奇怪。Peter不知道他的发型现在成了什么样，但可想而知应该不怎么吸引人。

买家盯着他上上下下打量，“他太瘦了。”

“他前任主人以为能把他饿到听话。”摊主解释，“恢复饮食的话体重会正常的。”

“那让我好好瞧瞧他吧。”买家一副不在意的口气，但Peter知道他其实有点兴趣，摊主兴许也知道。

摊主摸出钥匙打开笼子上的挂锁，笼子只有半人高，狗屋改造后的遗留，Peter只能手脚并用爬到水泥过道上，跪坐在两个男人面前，拘谨地低垂双眼。

那男人踱到Peter身前，扳过他的脸，掰开嘴唇检查他的牙齿。Peter想起了Bausch医生，他刚满13岁的时候，那位牙齿矫正医生摘除了Peter的牙套，叮嘱他“好好照顾这些小宝贝们，它们会报答你的”。Bausch医生大概万万没想到它们是以眼下这种方式报答Peter的。男人的手拂过胸膛时Peter试图让自己不要发抖，他自我安慰这毕竟是因为他光着身子跪在雨地里的缘故。男人伸手按了按Peter身上颜色最深的瘀痕，Peter痛呼出声，男人动到了他裂开的肋骨。

“他有伤。”男人朝摊主咕哝着，带着一丝抱怨。

“呃，这就是为啥他现在打折了。他会痊愈的。”摊主平和地答道。

“趴好！”男人吼道。Peter双手双膝着地趴下，死死盯着不远处的地面。他恨这个。

“他没病。”摊主边说边看着买家啪地套上医用乳胶手套，“昨天被送来的时候我们有验过血。”

“嗯哼。”男人一手按住Peter的后颈，警告他不许乱动，一手摸进他两腿之间，冷漠地抓着Peter的阴茎撸了两把。Peter咬紧牙关，硬生生地压下每次被买家如此检查时都会生出的羞耻感。“他受过训？”买家把玩着Peter的睾丸向摊主询问。

“没错，”摊主热切地确认，“他在前主人那儿可是有不少客人呐。”

“哼。”男人松开了手，滑过Peter臀部的曲线，一只干涩的手指压在Peter的入口，用力地捅了进去，戴着手套的手指埋进Peter的屁股。Peter被突如其来的尖锐疼痛惊地倒抽一口气。男人抽出手指，像安抚受惊的马匹似的抚摸Peter的身侧，转头看向摊主，“他里面有伤。”

摊主装出目瞪口呆的表情，“天哪，这我可真不知道。呃，我再给您便宜500块吧，他很快会痊愈的。撇开这些，他可确实是上等货色。”说着，摊主走近买家，“您要是真有兴趣，可以给您安排让他’演示’一下。”

男人轻笑出声，Peter瞬间绷紧了神经。“谢了，不过我还有点别的东西想瞧瞧。”视线在Peter身上逗留了一刻，男人补充道，“等我买好了其他东西再说，这家伙搞不好值得我费这个心。”

“对于您这样经验丰富的客人来说他绝对称不上费心，先生。”摊主一脸宽慰地奉承着，挥手让Peter回笼子里。Peter并不动弹。“回去！”摊主强硬地吼着，伸手指向笼子。

Peter权衡了一下利弊，他现在不想再挨一顿揍，不想感受到电击枪撕裂皮肉般的痛。有潜在买家在场，他再不给出反应的话摊主会毫不留情地惩罚他。Peter咽下反抗的念头爬回他泥泞不堪的笼子里。反抗的时候会来的，Peter再次跟自己保证，他会做好准备迎接那一天的。

（第一章完）

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mohinder把手里那片纸头上的地址检查了第四遍。他对布鲁克林的这一带并不熟悉，这令他不由得质疑自己孤身一人深夜来访是否明智。他把公文包换到左手，正准备去掏手机时，只见一个黑人从阴影中现身向他走来。他看起来有点眼熟，但Mohinder没法把这张脸安上个名字。  
“你就是Suresh？”男人走近他发问，Mohinder小心地点点头。“好，跟我来。”男人说完便轻快地走向街边。  
Mohinder真的没有其他选择了，想见Hiro，他就得按Hiro的规矩玩，于是他跟了过去。男人带着他穿过后巷和空荡的停车场，Mohinder每隔几秒就紧张地四下观望，直到他们来到一条死胡同，高大的砖墙阻挡了去路。那个陌生的男人转身看向Mohinder，“把公文包给我。”  
“还是别了，”Mohinder回应道，“里面有易碎品。”  
“所以你可不想摔了它。”男人平静地伸出手，Mohinder不情愿地把装着药品的包递了过去。“谢谢。”男人一手接过公文包，一手抓住Mohinder的手腕把他往砖墙的方向拉过去。  
Mohinder惊恐地后退，但男人的力气太大，Mohinder只能跌跌撞撞地冲向那面墙，然后冲进了墙，他有种仿佛在自由落体的失重感，又好像四面八方都在挤压着他，接着便一切如常。他踉跄着停在墙的另一面，他的那位同伴关切地盯着他。  
“怎么会……？”Mohinder找不出合适的词汇来问到底是他妈的发生了啥。  
男人苦笑起来，“跟着Hiro的人里有一些，就几个人，我们从未被抓，也从未被’治愈’。”他最后两个字仿佛淬了毒似的，Mohinder不由得缩了缩肩膀，但男人已转身走开。又走过一条巷子之后，男人再次抓着Mohinder穿过一道金属门。这回Mohinder做好准备严阵以待，结果依旧还是头晕转向。上了两层楼，穿过走廊，男人把公文包还给Mohinder，敲响了144号的房门。  
“进来。”一个模糊的声音传来。  
男人打开门示意Mohinder先进去。屋子里没什么东西，一张木板桌上堆着笔记本电脑和各种电线，几张折叠椅上坐着怀疑地望向Mohinder的人。Mohinder迅速地瞟了一眼他们的手腕，注意到有些人有奴隶纹身。接着人群散开，Hiro Nakamura从电脑前转过身，几乎露出了一个微笑，“Mohinder。”他轻轻喊道。  
“没人跟过来，”护送Mohinder前来的男人在他们身后关上了门，“我保证。”  
“谢了，D.L.。”Hiro开口，“麻烦你告诉大家Suresh博士到了。”那个男人，D.L.，点了点头消失在屋子另一侧的门后。Hiro看向Mohinder，“能见到你太好了。”  
“我也是，Hiro。”Mohinder确实觉得开心。Hiro看上去成熟了，不再像他们初遇时那么天真乐观，他现在英文讲得好极了，虽然还带着那么一丁点口音。Hiro的袖口也露出单螺旋的纹身。看着眼前因为这几年间发生的种种而变得稳重又自信的Hiro，Mohinder不禁有点难过。他向自己的老相识走了几步，又尴尬地停住脚步，既不愿也不能在这些陌生人面前握手或拥抱。  
“很高兴你今天能来。”Hiro总算打破了僵局，屋子里的其他人也开始继续聊天，那令人不安的审视终于结束了。“我们刚完成了一次营救行动。”  
“营救？”Mohinder慌了神，“Hiro，你确定现在要冒这个险去……”  
“即使不扭转时间和空间，也有我能做的事，Mohinder。”Hiro轻笑了一声，“做英雄不是靠超能力。而且我们今天有援手，我觉得你还是知道……”他停下话头，屋子另一侧的门开了，D.L.和另外三个男人走了进来。“呃，你等下就看到了。”  
新来的三人里两个是陌生人，但第三个……第三个人就算化成灰Mohinder也认得。人是不可能忘记这样一张邪恶的脸的，更何况是杀父仇人的脸。他不由得后退了一步，恐慌地看向Hiro，“他在这儿干什么？”说着便责难地指向Sylar。  
Hiro平心静气地开口，“Mohinder，他是自己人。”  
“Sylar是个杀人犯！”Mohinder厉声吼道。  
Mohinder这露骨的敌意令屋里的人都有些坐立不安，D.L.面露威胁想上前去，Sylar伸手拦住了他。“Gabriel。现在我是Gabriel了。”他柔和地跟Mohinder说道。  
“你依旧是个杀人犯。”Mohinder啐了一口，“Hiro，到底怎么……？”  
“Gabriel是我的团队成员。”Hiro迅速解释道，“我正打算告诉你。”Sylar走近Hiro，搭着他的手臂用另一种语言低语了些什么，日语？“不，你留下。”Hiro答他，接着又望着Mohinder，“相信我，教授。他站在我们这边。”  
Mohinder做了个悠长的深呼吸，视线一刻不离Sylar，“Hiro，我相信你。”  
“谢谢。”Hiro诚恳地回应，“Gabriel已经加入我们有几个月了，他帮我们完成了这次营救。我们救回了7个人，而头一次没有损失任何人手。要是Gabriel不在，我们一定会有伤亡的。”  
“我们这些还保留着超能力的人真的能完全扭转局面。”D.L.补充道。  
Mohinder简直不敢置信，“Sylar还保留着超能力？”  
“Mohinder，拜托了。”Hiro小心地走到Mohinder身边恳求，“Gabriel是团队的一员，他在用超能力做好事。”  
“偷来的能力。”Mohinder怒吼。  
“我无法改变过去，Mohinder。”Sylar语调柔和，“但我能用我夺取来的能力帮助那些还能被救助的人。你需要我。”  
Mohinder刚想继续争论，却因为Hiro哀求的眼神而住了嘴。Hiro信任Sylar，这就够了。再说，Sylar说得没错，如果他们想要形势有所改变，那他们就需要他，需要仍能使用特殊能力的人。  
“Mohinder，我们有活儿要干。”听到Hiro的提醒，Mohinder点点头，暂且放下了跟Sylar的恩恩怨怨。“我们得去看看今天营救出来的那些人，他们等着我们呢。”  
“那些人里有……有我们曾经……？”Mohinder低语，只让Hiro一个人听到。他深刻地记得Sylar听力超群。  
“有一个我在找的人，你可能也记得他。其余的……”Hiro耸耸肩，“我们得去看看才知道。”他转身望向神情紧张的众人，“我带教授去见我们的客人，D.L.跟我们一起来。Gabriel，我们离开时你来负责。”要是Hiro有注意到Mohinder的一脸困扰，他也不予置评，“保护好他们，Gabriel。”  
“我会的。”Sylar答道。  
跟着Hiro和D.L.出门之前，Mohinder还是忍不住向Sylar投去责难的视线，却意外地发现Sylar望着他们，满眼悔恨。

 

这个摊主远没有Nathan先前打过交道的那位干净整洁。小个子，油腻的小胡子和略微的斗鸡眼令Nathan想到某种啮齿类动物，再来件格子西装，他简直就是个教科书式的二手车销售。这个摊子的奴隶明显都是转过好几手的，带伤的，生病的，还有些有残障的。不是所有人都能适应奴隶生活，那些总也停不了打架的，或是在重压之下崩溃的，最后都会沦落至此。这儿有三排笼子，即使每个笼子只装了一个奴隶，这个摊子的奴隶数量也比Nathan这一天逛过的哪个摊子都多。不论哪个阶级，沦落底层的总是比混迹上游的多。  
“您有什么特别想看的吗？”摊主问道。Nathan对这种油滑的客套没什么耐心。  
“男性，年纪别太大。”  
“满18岁？”摊主色迷迷地挑眉，暗示着那些龌龊的小心思。  
“或许吧。”Nathan保持着无动于衷，“我想看看都有什么可选的。”  
“您要是告诉我您打算拿他干什么的话我可以帮您挑选，这儿有些……”他讥讽地朝那几排笼子挥挥手，“不太适合做某些工作。还有些，需要……强硬手段对待。”  
“我手段足够强硬。”Nathan冷酷地说道，“给我看看商品。”  
摊主不大情愿地点头，领着Nathan走向通往第一排笼子的水泥通道。Nathan走得很慢，沿途瞄着每一个奴隶，时不时停下来仔细审视了几个，令摊主极为不耐烦。过去的三年里，Nathan一直试图避免去想象Peter成为了哪种奴隶，他太容易想到无比糟糕的场景。其实还有一种可能，更糟的可能，Peter可能是那些在奴隶中混得如鱼得水的人之一，Peter可能在很安全的地方，过得幸福快乐，被人珍视疼爱，他根本不需要Nathan来拯救他。但所有猜测都毫无意义，Peter要么在这个拍卖场，要么不在，而Nathan会回到西切斯特等着下一个线报到来。  
摊主一路指着各个奴隶给Nathan介绍他们的特质，想评估出Nathan的兴趣所在。在听到Nathan永远只有一个词的回答之后，摊主很快便打消了套话的念头，只是闭嘴带路。走到最后一排笼子前，Nathan注意到一个侧身蜷在地上的男人，他背对着通道。“我想看看这个。”Nathan开口。  
摊主妥协地叹了口气，明显不愿与这个奴隶有任何瓜葛。“如您所愿。”他拍打着挂着锁链的笼门叫嚷，“喂，你，起来。”过了半刻，那个奴隶挣扎着起身，重心落在右脚腕，转身面向通道站好，眼睛盯着地面。  
一开始，Nathan并不确定那是他，可能是头发的缘故，Peter的脸前总是有该死的刘海荡来荡去。Nathan知道摊贩们为了防止虱子滋生，经常会剃掉入手的奴隶的头发，但无论如何，他从未曾想到他会看到这样一个Peter：一层短短薄薄的细发覆在头骨上，瘦骨嶙峋，浑身湿淋淋，泥泞不堪。他看上去像是二战时被关进集中营的受害者。  
“我要这个了。”Nathan觉得自己的声音像是从几百万英里之外传来，像是属于另一个人。  
摊主惊讶地望着他，Nathan没问任何问题，没商量价格，连检查都没检查过这个奴隶。“这个？他可是D级奴隶，先生。”摊主终于冒出一句。  
Nathan亮出他的许可证，目光一刻不离Peter，“把他从笼子里弄出来，我现在就带他走。”  
“是，先生。”摊主对Nathan的不寻常举动可没在意到要放弃一笔交易的程度，他打开笼子上的锁，示意里面的奴隶出来。当他看着Peter手脚并用在污泥之中爬出笼子时，Nathan觉得胸口仿佛被什么东西击中，也许是哀恸。“站好。”摊主命令道，Peter站直了身体。“您要是想让他干净点，我们可以提供各种清洗服务，价钱好商量。”  
“我就这么带他走。”Nathan说道。  
就在那一刻，Nathan发现低眉顺目的Peter悄悄抬眼瞄了一下他的新主人，视线交汇时，Nathan眼见Peter带着防备的好奇神色瞬间阴暗下来。阴暗，且异常愤怒。  
Nathan根本没看清Peter是怎么扑过来的，等他反应过来，Peter已经把他扑倒在湿漉漉的水泥地上，骑在他身上往他脸上一通揍。但Peter太虚弱了，而且不管怎样，Nathan对制服小弟这事简直身经百战。把体重压向一侧，Nathan翻身把Peter压在身下，膝盖顶住Peter的太阳穴，一只手扣住他的喉咙。“停下。”他严厉地喝止。Peter放弃了抵抗，但眼中的怒火丝毫未消。Nathan松了松扣住Peter喉咙的手，好让小弟能够呼吸，但并未完全放开。  
摊主拔出电击枪紧张地挥舞着，Nathan伸出空闲的那只手制止了他。“没事了，”他嗓音平稳，“我制住他了。”  
“您想在运送途中麻醉他吗？”摊主小心翼翼地问道。  
Nathan思考了一下载着一个怒火中烧的Peter开车回纽约的可行性，最终同意了，“好的，麻醉他。”  
摊主从腰带上取下一支灌满药品的针筒，Nathan不得不再次施力压住Peter好让摊主一针扎进他胳膊。Nathan看着Peter的麻醉生效，而Peter一直用燃烧着熊熊怒火的眼神盯着他，直到慢慢闭上眼睛。

 

Hiro的团队新营救出的奴隶所在的安全屋，其实是位于皇后区的一栋再普通不过的褐石建筑。Mohinder在D.L.带着他们撞进一堵墙的时候差点把晚饭交代出去，D.L.坚持要确保他们没有被跟踪。抛开这点，整个行程还算顺利，以及，全程大部分时间大家都相对无言。  
走到门口时Hiro敲了敲门，里面传来一个声音，“谁？”  
“剑圣。”Hiro答道，对着Mohinder挑高的眉毛露出一个微笑。  
门开了，Ando松了口气，招呼着他们走进玄关然后关上门。他好奇地打量了一下Mohinder，随即说“很高兴你能加入。”  
“我们的客人们怎么样了？”Hiro问。  
“不是太好，”Ando承认，“已经过了12个小时，他们开始紧张了。你有带药来吗？”  
“我带了更好的东西来。”Hiro说着转向Mohinder，“Ando，你记得Suresh教授吧？”  
“记得。”Ando弱弱地笑了笑，Mohinder也回应了一个微笑，他很开心能够再次见到Ando。  
“他带了些东西来，也许能帮我们。”Hiro说着，“我想告诉他们。”  
Ando领着他们穿过狭窄的走廊来到后屋，7个男男女女沉默地坐在小客厅里。小客厅仿佛是谁家奶奶在1950年布置好之后就没动过似的，满是品味糟糕的花朵图案长沙发，蕾丝桌巾，和满墙满架子的玻璃小摆件。那些奴隶们，穿着营救者们提供的不合身的衣服坐在这毫不搭调的场景中，身心俱疲。Mohinder注意到了每个人右手腕内侧都有单螺旋纹身。有些人在Mohinder走进来是瞥了他几眼，有些人则匆忙地避开了视线，正是这些戒备才使得他们身为奴隶仍能活到今天。  
Ando向Mohinder挨个儿介绍了他们，大部分名字他都没听过，但他认出了一个：Matt Parkman。Mohinder隐约记得当初那份名单上就有这个名字，那是太久之前的事了，已经久远到像是在另一个人生里发生的事。这个名字属于一个圆圆胖胖的中年男人，Mohinder认真地盯着他看了一会儿，讶异地记起他认识他，在Kirby大厦那天晚上他见过他。Mohinder依稀记得手里握着枪的感觉，记得他要保护Molly，记得弹孔里冒出的鲜血的温度，记得Molly挣脱他追着远去的担架。如果Parkman有认出Mohinder，他并未表现出来。  
“Mohinder，告诉他们你跟我说的那些。”Hiro发话。D.L.，Ando和全部7个奴隶都期待地望着Mohinder。  
“我认为我已经研制出了可以逆转’解药’药效的注射剂。”Mohinder谨慎地开口。D.L.怀疑地看向Hiro，而有些奴隶已经兴奋地骚动起来，但Mohinder不为所动。“新的注射剂会模拟’解药’的效用以阻止戒断反应产生，你可以停止服用’解药’，注射剂会保证你的安全，骗你的身体认为’解药’在发挥作用，与此同时你的身体可以把’解药’代谢出去。你的能力会逐渐恢复，两周之后，你就可以停止注射了。”  
“它能让人恢复自己原有的能力？”Matt Parkman问道。  
“我认为它能。”Mohinder严肃地回答。  
“你’认为’？”Ando也发问了。  
“我已经在12个人身上做过试验了。”  
“他们永久地恢复了能力吗？”一个奴隶问道，是个年轻的红发女孩，Mohinder没记住她的名字。   
犹豫了一下，Mohinder开口，“理论上来说，是的。我不能冒险告诉他们注射剂究竟是什么，以防他们走漏风声。所以我让他们回到继续服用’解药’的日常生活，并没告诉他们能力有可能已经恢复。”  
大部分奴隶都一头雾水，但D.L.立刻理解了，“你没告知那些奴隶们就用他们做了试验。”他一针见血地指出。  
“这是唯一的办法。”Mohinder小声嘟囔。  
他的听众们沉思起来，直到Parkman打破了沉默，“有副作用吗？”  
Mohinder摇头，万分庆幸他可以说真话，“没什么严重的。会有些头疼，眩晕，以及疲劳感。非常轻微的戒断反应，考虑到另一种选择的话。”  
“那现在……怎么着？”D.L.看看Hiro又看看Mohinder，“你要把所有参与反抗组织的人的超能力都还回去，然后我们就可以征服世界还是别的什么？”  
“别的。”Mohinder答道。  
D.L.看向Hiro，“你的能力，加上大家的能力，想想我们能做多少事。”  
Ando跨前一步加入争论，“你不能给Hiro注射那个。Hiro，我们不知道那到底会对你的身体做什么！”  
“我相信Mohinder，他说那不会伤害我。”  
Ando改说日语了。Mohinder看着Ando语速惊人且不甚赞同地说了些什么，愈发不安起来，直到看到Hiro平静地回复了他。他们只谈了几分钟，但Mohinder感觉到是否要尝试他的新疗法这个决断完全仰仗这次谈话了。  
Hiro突然换回了英文，“为了拿回我们失去的东西，冒点险也值得，不是吗？”  
Ando叹气，但他还是点头拍了拍他好朋友的肩膀。Hiro转身看着Mohinder，D.L.和其他的前奴隶们，“我愿意尝试Mohinder的新药，”他说，“如果有人不想试，我们会持续提供’解药’的。但如果你想要有个机会拿回你的能力……谁愿意跟我一起冒这个险？”  
Mohinder感到胸口传来阵阵悔恨的痛，全部7名刚刚获救的奴隶都高高地举起了手。

**Author's Note:**

> 由于本文有Slavery设定，很多场景和词汇在翻译成中文后大概会让读者感到不适，我已经尽可能地选择以比较中性的方式翻译出来，如还是对读者造成影响，敬请谅解。多谢。


End file.
